A Bosmer's Rite of Passage
by Some Welsh Guy
Summary: On the Summer solstice, young members of a tribe in Valenwood must head out and hunt on their own for the first time before they can be recognized as adults. One of these hunters ends up getting more than he bargained for.


Thryn had turned fifteen the past week. He had known he would have to go out and hunt alone on his fifteenth Summer solstice since he was old enough to walk. As the young Elf stalked through the thick underbrush of the jungle, he felt a mix of excitement and anxiety. The other children had mocked Thryn for years for being so short, even for a Bosmer. Their taunts had shaken Thryn's confidence in his abilities, but his skills were undeniable. He was an average shot with a bow for his tribe, but his ability to vanish into the shadows and plantlife had impressed the elders for years, his lithe form letting him pass through the thicket with no difficulty. The scrawny Elf was careful to leave the plants around him unharmed as he passed them, searching for signs of a potential quarry. As he walked through the jungle, he began to hear a faint trickling sound. A creek. No doubt animals would gather to drink, allowing Thryn to pick up their trails, maybe even get a shot off.

Thryn approached the sound slowly, keeping his body low to the ground. As he brushed away some leaves, he saw a pond. The glassy surface of the water rippled slightly as a small group of antelopes drank at the bank. Thryn pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, looking for the largest of the animals. He held the bow out in front of him and took aim. The mix of bone and hide allowed the bow to blendin with the shrubs as Thryn honed in on a large member of the herd. As the Elf began to pull the drawstring back, a crocodile erupted from the water and latched onto Thryn's target. The rest of the herd sprinted away as the crocodile thrashed around and dragged the antelope below the water. Thryn cursed under his breath as he returned his arrow to his quiver.

 _No way I'm going to shoot a crocodile under water._ He thought. _Y'ffre, please let the herd have left tracks._ He prayed as he circled the pond, keeping his eyes on the water. As he arrived at the other side of the pond, the young hunter saw the tracks lead clearly into the jungle ahead, tracking the herd would be no problem. Thryn looked up and silently thanked Y'ffre with a smile. As he looked toward the canopy, he saw a dozen birds flying between branches and monkeys swinging through the branches, squeaking at each other, all heading away from the pond. Thryn turned to the waters and saw the head of a massive crocodile near the bank, drifting his way. As Thryn slowly took a step backwards, the creature burst from the water. Thryn stumbled backwards and caught himself on a tree. As he looked at the crocodile, the creature hissed and rose up onto its hind legs.

Thryn looked at the monster in terror. The beast's muscular limbs were covered in thick, dull green scales, its back had a layer of natural armour. The crocodilian face held some humanlike characteristics. The monster hissed as it flexed its clawed fingers. As Thryn took a cautious step backwards, the creature took a step forwards.

"Why did Hircine have to make these things?" Thryn questioned as he glanced about. The beast hissed at the mention of Hircine. The creature's legs seemed to tense as it lowered its body slightly. Thryn turned and sprinted into the jungle as the monster leaped forward. The beast roared and ran on all fours as it chased down its prey.

Thryn ducked under branches and kept winding around the trees as he ran. The beast charged through the jungle, relentless. As he ran, Thryn saw a fallen tree, its thick trunk raised slightly as it rested atop a rock. Thryn rolled as he passed beneath it, the branches clawing at his leather armour. Quickly rising back to his feet and continuing to flee, Thryn turned to see the monster crash through the wooden barricade, stopping only for a moment as it looked about for its prey. Thryn took his opportunity and ducked into a bush. The beast ran forward, stopping when it realized it had lost sight of the Elf. The yellow eyes darted around as it began to slowly stalk around the undergrowth. Thryn's eyes darted around for something, anything that could be of use. A dark orange flower caught his attention. Thryn leaned in, careful not to make any noise as he inspected the plant. He identified the flower as Hunter's Bane. Thryn quietly took an arrow out from his quiver and brushed the tip against the petals. Thryn inspected the arrow, seeing the pale bone was now stained with a faint liquid. The Elf peaked out from the bush and notched the arrow. As the monster stuck its head in a nearby bush, Thryn loosed the arrow into its shoulder. The beast whipped its head around to Thryn and charged him, slamming its armoured skull into the Elf's chest, snapping his bow and throwing him back a dozen feet. Thryn blinked the lights out of his vision and looked at the beast. The creature approached slowly as it began to rapidly blink. It stopped and shook its head as the poison started to work its way through its system. The beast stood up and held its head, staggering as a sudden wave of drowsiness hit.

Thryn quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled a bone dagger from his thigh. A senche-tiger's fang would undoubtedly pierce the monster's hide. Thryn approached slowly, maneuvering to get a clear shot at the creature's underside. The beast's vision cleared for a moment as it took a dizzy swing at the Elf. Its meaty claws flailing in the air as Thryn ducked out of the way. As Thryn shot back up, he drove his knife into the monster's throat. The beast roared in pain and grabbed Thryn, throwing him to the side. The Elf held onto his knife as the monster threw him, allowing the beast's own strength to drag the blade across its neck. As Thryn hit the ground, the monster gripped its throat and hissed as it dropped to the ground, lifeless.

The tribe was amazed when they saw Thryn, the scrawny child who could barely lift his bow, dragging a large, scaled monstrosity back into the village. The tribe prepared a great feast in celebration for the young hunters earning their status as adults, making their kills into delicious meals. Thryn was gifted an amulet, carved from the bones of his kill and armour from its hide as he was congratulated on his hunt.


End file.
